Weasley Christmas Meal
by ginny1306
Summary: Ginny has to attend the annual Weasley Christmas Meal, this year however, will things be different? Just something I wrote with a little Christmas cheer!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Weasley Christmas Meal**

Wow I'm I not looking forward to this. The bloody annual Weasley family Christmas meal. Every year I go and every year it turns into a night of my mother cooing over my nieces and nephews followed by the disappointing look for the lack of children I have reproduced. The pitying looks my brothers throw me are enough to make me want to drink myself stupid and find the first guy that appears and marry him. But still I go every year and face them all still the singleton that I am. If I didn't I don't think my life would be worth living after my mother had finished with me.

The clock chimed 7:00pm and I took in a deep breath, glancing over my flat one last time I turned on the spot and went in to darkness for a brief second before colliding with something very solid in front of the Burrow. I fell to the floor and what ever I had hit fell on top of me with an 'Oomph'.

"Ginny," the person said alarmed.

"Harry," I asked squinting at him in the darkness.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Well hi to you too," I said with a raised eyebrow; he was making no effort to move.

"How are you? It's a while since we've seen one another," he commented.

"I'm good thanks you?" I returned.

"Good thanks, how's work going?" he asked. I had to bite back a laugh, here we both were laid in the garden of my childhood home and having a casual conversation when at any point if any one of my brothers were to appear, would probably try to hex Harry for taking advantage of me.

"Good thanks were on a holiday at the moment though," I told him. Even though it was in the minus degrees out here it was incredibly warm beneath him.

"Ah I see even the famous Chaser Ginny Weasley has to take a holiday from the Harpies," he teased and I managed to roll my eyes even though I wanted to smirk.

"So how's life with the famous Harry Potter, still trying to run the Auror office with my brother?"

"Yes," he said flatly not taking my bait.

"So as comfortable as this is I really think we ought to be getting inside," I suggested making Harry blush.

"Yes, good idea," he said standing and offering a hand out to help me up. I gladly took it and stood straightening my jacket.

"So no girlfriend this year?" I asked looking round him as if some girl was about to magically appear.

"No afraid not," he sighed dramatically. "No boyfriend?" he asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Well aren't we in for a fun evening, your mother _will_ be in her high holes what with the both of us to pity on for being single," he laughed making me smile.

"Well at least we'll have each other for support, that and the bottle of Firewhisky I intend on drinking before the night is over," I said.

"Now there's a plan, can I join you?" he asked as we stopped before the back door and braced ourselves.

"Sounds like everyone's already here," he said.

"Hey I have an idea how about we just boycott this whole thing and go get drunk somewhere, its ages since we've seen one another," I suggested brightly, Harry was just about to reply when the door swung open revealing my mother in her apron.

"Ginny darling you're here," she said merrily before hugging me and placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"And so are you Harry," she practically screamed with delight, repeating the same welcome with him. Harry and I exchanged a frown,

"Are you drunk mother?" I asked with a smirk.

"I've just had a couple of brandies whilst making dinner," she said her eyes unfocused. "Now get yourselves in before you catch your deaths," she ordered stepping to one side to let us in. Harry was right we were the last to arrive; the kitchen was overcrowded with red heads.

"Aunt Ginny," a group of children screamed whilst running over to me. The brute force of all of them nearly knocked me over but I managed to stay standing. In all now I had 6 nieces and 5 nephews; I couldn't keep up with them all. The majority of them were red heads much to my mothers delight thrown in with a couple of brunets and blondes.

"We've been waiting for you," Percy and Penelope's eldest, Lily said.

"Well I'm here now, hey dad," I smiled as he walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello darling, glad you could make it," he smiled before shaking Harry's hand.

"Did you 2 come together?" Ron asked suspiciously from the table where he was folding napkins.

"No we happened to both arrive at the same time," I said coolly making Ron narrow his eyes. Hermione was stood at the sink washing a few glasses the Muggle way; she looked at Ron before rolling her eyes.

"Hi Gin," she smiled walking over and giving me a hug.

"Hey," I returned.

"Hi Harry," she said brightly before hugging him also. There was a loud crash from upstairs followed by children screaming and laughing.

"If that's Freddie again…" Hermione trailed off darkly before disappearing out of the kitchen and up the stairs. After receiving a hug from Charlie and Bill who were setting the table I walked into the living room which was far too overcrowded and noisy.

"Ginny," Fred and George cried in unison before hugging me.

"Hi," I said scanning the room. Percy and Penelope were sat on the sofa deep in conversation about something or other. Angelina and Fleur were sorting through the presents under the tree. Katie was refilling people's drinks whilst Paige, Charlie's fiancé was playing patter cake with Hugo, Ron and Hermione's youngest. I made my way round the room saying hi to them all then decided I needed a drink already. I walked back into the kitchen where Harry was just about to head in the living room.

"Careful," I muttered making him stop before me. "It's a little over crowded in there and Fred and George are looking for a new tester for their sweets," I informed him in a low voice.

"Okay thanks," he grinned before setting off.

"Need any help mum?" I asked pouring myself some Whiskey.

"Yes could you go and round the children up please, dinners nearly ready," she said as I groaned internally.

"Okay," I sighed," but if I'm not back in 10 minutes send a search party. The last time I went to round them all up they cornered me in Ron's room, tied me to a Cleansweep and sent me out the window," I said remembering the horrific event.

"I'm sure they'll be fine this time," my mother smiled.

"I doubt it," I grumbled quietly. I headed up the stairs and heard noises coming from my parent's room; a room they all knew they shouldn't be in. I opened the door and there they all were minus Hugo who was still downstairs, jumping up and down on my parent's bed. As soon as I entered they all stopped and looked at me, Freddie and Ewan grinned at one another before turning back to me. God they were Fred's sons through and through, they even looked like their father. Poor Angelina would have been convinced they weren't her children if they hadn't have come out of her. Although Ewan did have her big, brown eyes.

"Right you lot, Granny Molly says dinner is ready so it's time to get off the bed, get washed up and get yourselves downstairs," I said not taking my eyes of Ewan, he was planning something I could tell.

"Aunt Ginny, come and jump on the bed with us for a couple of minutes," Freddie said.

"No I'm not getting on there with you all," I said. "And whilst we are on the subject you shouldn't be on there either."

"Granny Molly said we could come play," George and Katie's youngest, Pippa said.

"Yes but you all know this room is forbidden," I said placing my hands on my hips and looking scarily like my mother.

"Well we won't tell if you don't," Freddie grinned. "Come on Aunt Ginny please," he begged but I wasn't so sure.

"Not today, maybe another day," I replied.

"But we want you to," Pippa said sadly and taking hold of my hand. I looked at all the sad and hopeful faces on my parent's bed and sighed.

"Fine 2 minutes then were heading down for dinner," I said rolling my eyes and taking my boots off. They all screamed with glee as I jumped up on the bed. After thinking this was actually quite fun I began jumping in different styles, the children copying me with delight.

"He-Hem," my mother said from the doorway. I jumped out of my skin at the sound and lost balance on my jump and fell to the floor, cracking my head on my mother's side table on the way.

"What on earth is going on here?" she asked looking at the scene before her. Her hands were on her hips just as mine had been only minutes before, but this time the kids weren't taking advantage they genuinely looked frightened. I managed to stand but the room was spinning, my head felt like it was about to explode.

"Ginny I thought I asked you to bring the children down for dinner," she asked me.

"I did I was just getting them," I replied rubbing my head.

"Well it didn't look that way to me," she said. "What were you doing in _here_ and jumping on the bed?" she asked the children.

"Aunt Ginny said it would be okay," Ewan said looking at my mother with big, innocent eyes.

"Did she now," my mum huffed at me. My jaw dropped open at Ewan's words.

"I did not, I came in here to move you all out," I argued.

"Yes I'm sure Ginny and that's why you were on the bed with the children jumping up and down," she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"What…no…" I spluttered as Freddie grinned at me.

"Kids get yourselves downstairs," mum said as they all ran from the room laughing.

"There lying mum," I protested once they were gone.

"Get this room cleaned and I want you downstairs in 5 minutes," she ordered.

"But what about my head," I asked.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to corrupt the children shouldn't you," she said before turning in her heal and leaving me alone. I shook my head and put my boots back on, my head still throbbing. After cleaning the room up I headed back downstairs wondering if there were any potions for my headache. I walked into the kitchen where everyone was sat, it was a tight squeeze but my mother had managed it. Everyone turned to look at me; the kids were all grinning along with Fred and George.

"Have fun Gin?" Bill asked with a smirk.

"Don't even go there Bill, your bloody children…" I trailed off mumbling to myself.

"Sit down then Ginny," my mother ordered.

"I'm taking something for my head first," I said ignoring her glare.

"There's some potion in the cupboard darling," my father said standing and getting it for me.

"Thanks Dad," I smiled. I took the required amount then seated myself between Harry and to my horror Freddie.

"Right now that were all seated and ready," my mother began casting me a disapproving look. "I just want to say it's so lovely that you could all be here, your father and I are glad that you could all make time to stop by and see us, what with all your busy schedules and all," she shot another look at me. "I hope we all have a lovely Christmas and you all get what you want," she finished as everyone began to tuck in.

"What happened up there?" Harry asked as people began talking.

"They tricked me," I grumbled.

"How?" he asked confused.

"They just did alright," I said not wanting to have to justify my side of the story.

"Okay," he grinned obviously enjoying the fact a bunch of children could get me into so much trouble.

"So Harry dear what happened to Megan?" my mother asked causing Harry to frown. Ron suddenly looked panicked and shot his mother a panicked look.

"Megan?" Harry repeated confused.

"Say mum these potatoes are amazing," Ron said clearly trying to change the conversation.

"Thank you Ronald, so?" she pushed Harry.

"Megan?" Harry repeated again, the whole table was listening now.

"Yes Ron said that there was the girl Megan who works up on the Magical Law Enforcement floor who likes you," my mother said with a smile.

"Megan," Harry said yet again obviously trying to picture in his mind who she was.

"I didn't actually say that mum," Ron defended weakly.

"Meg… Ron you are kidding me. She likes _me_," Harry said pulling a face.

"Yes but I told you not to tell him mum," Ron said annoyed.

"Why ever not dear, now that Harry knows he can go and ask her out," she beamed.

"Hardly," Harry snorted causing my mothers face to drop. "She's a 19 year old girl who looks like she got into a fight with a Hippogriff and lost, or at least I think that's how Ron put it," Harry smirked causing the table to burst out laughing at Ron's blushing face.

"Really Ronald you shouldn't be talking ill of people like that," my mother chided.

"Sorry mum," Ron murmured.

"Ha ha Uncle Ron got told of by Granny Molly," Freddie laughed.

"Shut it Freddie," Ron and Hermione's eldest, Rose snapped.

"You shut it," Freddie retorted. Rose was just opening her mouth to retort when Angelina stepped in.

"Freddie leave it alone, you're already in trouble as it is," she warned. We managed to get through the rest of dinner without anymore arguments and only when Ron declared he was going to go and die on the floor from fullness did we all move from the table.

"Do you want some help with the dishes Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked politely as myself, Paige and Hermione helped her clear the table.

"How many times Harry, it's Molly to you and no you go and join the others in the living room," she smiled. He didn't need telling twice; in a flash he was gone. I refilled my glass with some more Whisky; loving the burning feeling it gave my throat as I took a sip.

"Ginny should you really be drinking with that potion?" my mother asked, her brow knitted.

"Yeah its fine mum, my heads feels loads better now," I grinned, it was true the combination of the potion and drink was helping a lot with the pain.

"Why don't you go and join the others Ginny," Paige suggested.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, you don't see your brothers enough as it is," she smiled. Much like Harry I left the kitchen before they could change their minds.

"How is it that all of you men manage to avoid helping clear the kitchen every year?" I asked sitting on the floor next to the tree. Harry was sat to the left of me, leant back against the wall with a contented, full look on his face. He was watching me through half closed eye lids and it took all my will power not to kiss him right there. That's right deep down I was still very much in love with Harry. Although after he had returned from the war we remained very good friends we never rekindled our relationship in that way. We both dated a few other people, but Harry had never really struck anything serious up with another girl and somewhere I always hoped this was because he still held a place for me in his heart. We didn't manage to see one another as much as we used to but when we did it was always as though we had only seen one another yesterday.

"Well you've just got to know how to work mum," Charlie grinned, pulling me away from my daydream.

"Well next year I think things should be different," I commented.

"More Whiskey Harry?" Percy asked filling his own glass up.

"Why not," he smiled holding his glass out.

"So what about miss thing over there scoring the most goals than any other woman has for the Harpies in a season," Katie grinned at me, making me blush.

"Well she is very good as at what she does," my father smiled from his chair over by the fire.

"Yes Ginny you'll be playing for England soon," Charlie said. Now there was an idea, playing for England. But I wasn't _that _good, I thought.

"Yeah you will," Harry agreed.

"Oh stop," I said. "I'm not that good, just because I get lucky most of the time."

"Yeah Gin if that's what you want to call it, luck," Bill chuckled. An hour or so passed before they finished clearing the kitchen, which by this point we had all drunk a fair amount.

"So let's get the kids in and open a present each," my mother smiled.

"Send Ginny," Harry laughed causing everyone else to laugh.

"Look they tricked me up there okay," I slurred.

"Whatever," Ron said laughing harder.

"Fine, I'm going to go and find them right now and fetch them here without something happening," I said standing but managing to loose my balance from the drink.

"Whoa watch it lightweight," Fred laughed as I regained myself. I straightened my t-shirt and looked straight ahead.

"I'm okay," I said, making the others laugh.

"I think Ginny's drunk," Ron whispered dramatically to Hermione.

"So are you from the looks of things, you have your jumper on back to front Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes. He looked down frowning; it was true the label was sticking out from the top of it. Everyone laughed again as he tried to remove it.

"Well go on missy, I thought you were going to find the children," my mother said to me, sitting on the arm of my fathers chair. I nodded then stepped forward, not seeing Mog, my parent's cat curled up before me. As I stepped on her tail she yelped loudly and clawed her way up my leg causing me to fall back in surprise and into the Christmas tree. After Mog detached herself from me I spent a good few minutes trying to get out of the tree. No one came to help as they were all crying with laughter at the whole situation; the children had even arrived to see what all the noise was about.

"Well Ginny as least you managed to round the children up," George laughed. Eventually I think Harry took pity on me because he stood and helped removed me from the tree. I fell to the floor laughing also; the drink was clearly taking its effect.

"I think it's time for the presents," my mother said calming down.

"Oh no I'm fine," I said sitting up. The kids all sat down and waited patiently for their presents.

"Okay Ginny, seeing as your closest you can give out the presents," mum said.

"Harry I think you should assist just in case she ends up in there again," Hermione smiled. He moved over and we handed out one present each to everyone. I happened to get one from Bill and Fleur which was a new Weird Sisters hooded top.

"Thanks," I beamed as Harry received a new watch from my parents.

"I'll go clear some of this rubbish," I said standing and grabbing some disregarded paper. I headed out to the kitchen and placed it in the bin; I turned to be met by none other than Harry who was also carrying some paper.

"Thanks," I smiled taking it off him and putting it in the bin also.

"Not so bad huh," he said nodding his head towards the living room.

"No it's not," I smiled, "You're watch is lovely," I said taking his hand and looking at it.

"I know, your parents always get me something nice," he said frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked still holding his hand.

"I just, I know they can't afford a lot," he sighed.

"That doesn't matter Harry, they love you like a son," I smiled. He nodded and if I wasn't mistaken there were tears in his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just I always get a little emotional at Christmas, your all so good to me Ginny," he sighed.

"Well of course we are, we love you," I said sincerely. His head snapped up at me and he looked at me closely.

"Love me?" he asked. I suddenly felt very hot.

"Er, yes. Look I need to use the loo, too much drink and all that," I smiled before getting away from him and running upstairs to the toilet. I splashed some water on my face and tried to gain some clarity in my head. Had Harry thought that by saying we all loved him I meant me? I wasn't sure but I didn't want things to become awkward between us. I opened the door and walked down the hall and into my old bedroom. I flicked the switch and looked around at the empty room. I had so many memories here…happy memories.

"I hope I didn't upset you?" Harry asked from behind me. I jumped slightly at his voice.

"No you didn't," I smiled all though he couldn't see. I walked further into the room and turned to look at him. I suddenly remembered the last time we had been together in this room, a blush crept on to my cheeks and judging by the look Harry was giving he was remembering it too.

"I always loved you're room," he said walking towards me.

"Yeah I think it's the best in this house," I smiled.

"Gin…what…" he stopped just before me and sighed. "What ever happened to us?" he asked.

"I… I'm not quite sure, I guess we just never got back together," I answered watching him carefully.

"You know every year we come here, we never bring a partner. We always go out with everyone as singles and I can't remember the last time either of us had a date. I think its time we admitted our feelings and…" he trailed off putting his hand on my cheek gently.

"Harry are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked with a smile.

"Ginny, I never stopped loving you," he murmured just before his kissed me softly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" I asked as he pulled away, his arms still secure around me.

"I just, I'm sure to be honest. I guess I always wanted to say something but.."

"I never stopped loving you either Harry," I smiled before kissing him again.

"Eww, mum Aunt Ginny and Harry are kissing," Ewan shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh no," I mumbled against Harry's lips.

"Don't worry," he smiled before kissing me again. And I didn't.

* * *

Hey, I know it's not very long but I thought it would be nice to have a little Christmas cheer.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
